(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting fitting with a first tab and a second tab which are mounted so as to be rotatable relative to each other about a shaft, and a locking mechanism having at least one pawl and a toothing.
(2) Description of the Related Art
EP 1 284 447 discloses a pivoting fitting, in which a first tab can be pivoted relative to a second tab, wherein the tabs can be held on each other at a predetermined angular position by a latching or locking mechanism. The locking mechanism comprises two pawls which are pivotably mounted and are in engagement with a toothing via a spring element. The metallic spring element presses the pawls into the toothing and can be compressed in order to lift the pawls out of the toothing via a cam disc and to then pivot the tabs to an initial position. It is disadvantageous in this pivoting fitting that the latching of the pawls occurs in a comparatively loud way because the metallic spring presses the pawls with high force against the toothing, thus producing loud latching noises during the pivoting of the tabs which are perceived as disturbing.